


Closure of a Sort

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: The Normal Heart (2014)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drabble, M/M, POV Felix Turner, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. When Alexander, now Ned Weeks, comes back into his life, Felix hopes for closure. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure of a Sort

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Normal Heart.

When Alexander, now Ned Weeks, comes back into his life, Felix hopes for closure.

The time in the bathhouse was too brief, rough, and mechanical; yet, somehow, over the years, there’s been a subtle itch for this one particular man.

Ned brings up dead friends, rants about the need for people to take action, and makes it clear he doesn’t remember the bathhouse.

Felix hopes for closure but finds himself bringing it up.

Then, he finds himself in Ned’s bed and makes peace with the fact, after having gotten a complete taste, it’s always going to be Ned for him.


End file.
